


Megatron freeform

by famousglitch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousglitch/pseuds/famousglitch
Summary: Young Megatron freeform





	Megatron freeform

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://maxvii-here.tumblr.com/

In these tunnels, there was a thick atmosphere being reborn in Megatrons chest. Such ambiance was only laid to rest when Terminus tapped his shoulder and revived him from his thoughts that ran deeper then caves he was raised in.

‘’Thinking of your words again, huh.’’ Terminus asked short of breath.

Terminus released a harsh cough, now only getting worst. Megatron eyes followed down his mentor’s stomach and noticed the center of his torso caving in whatever energon he was taking wasn’t staying within his tanks. This will be the third time the illness resurfaced to have Terminus purge up his nourishment. Regardless, Terminus was always expected to work the next day. Usually with some pleas to the shift leader Megatron gave Terminus an extra hours rest. Now to ask again was pushing it. Megatrons only father figure’s illness was returning again with vengeance. Terminus took notice of Megatron’s blank stare and raised his hand to wiped grim away from the younger mech’s face and nodded a silent I know to Megatrons concerns. He patted Megatron on the back twice and whispered to him,

’’Just work and think.’’ he sternly ordered Megatron before another violent cough echoed through the caves. Terminus raised his figure gesture to tell Megatron to keep working. It took as long to the sounds of the other workers to bathe into Megatron’s audios and the burning sensation of his tired frame to sink into his poems again and as hard as it was..he didn’t react to Terminus coughing again… not until his long underserved shift was over. He was gonna get out of here he vowed to himself, he quickly looked over to Terminus and corrected himself. We were gonna get out of here.


End file.
